Deep Down We're Really Just Animals
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Bella and Edward go off for a private drive. LEMON!


Disclaimer: Whatever

Author's Note: Obviously this really wouldn't happen and who knows when it would if it could. Call them OOC or call it AU. Whatever. Fiction is part of the word fanfiction for a reason.

####

The evening was just starting to settle in, and so too were the inhabitants of the small town of Forks. Even though it was midsummer the nearly constant cloud cover that plagued the town to no end made it seem like it was much later in the evening. As such all the good folks were heading in to have dinner with their families and perhaps watch some television. There was no forecast for rain tonight but a mass of dark clouds still hovered overhead ready to drench the inhabitants of the small town at the drop of a hat.

A single set of headlights cut through the early evening darkness and it drove across the town. They belonged to a shiny silver Volvo that was in turn being driven by a mister Edward Cullen. The ultimate antihero had just gotten his license back after dealing with a few too many hefty speeding fines. Not that any silly piece of paper could come between him and his keys. Not that any white and black sign could come between him and his accelerator.

Edward smirked. That tension was coming back. He could feel it rise up out of his stomach and creep up his esophagus. In response he tightened his grip on the wheel as he laughed out loud. It was an unnerving laugh that belonged to a polite and sophisticated gentleman hiding the persona of a psychotic killer.

'Fuck the right. Fuck the wrong' he thought to himself as the car speed forward. 'I'm going to hell, where is my copilot?' He engaged the clutch and put the car into neutral. The tachometer dropped to zero as physics took over, slowly willing the car to let up its speed.

By the time the car was barely rolling he had appeared in front of Bella's house. He could see her slowly sliding through the front door and tiptoe, or as close to tiptoeing as it is possible for a klutz, down the front steps. Charlie wasn't home but it's better to be safe than sorry.

'Sorry, what a funny concept.' He leaned over and threw open the door.

Bella was so incredibly nervous. She hadn't seen Edward in weeks. The Cullens were all but just barely acknowledging her existence. She had lied to Charlie by omission of detail. She had snuck out of the house. But it didn't really matter because she had finally gotten the chance to be with Edward. Although, the car door might prevent all that.

She took a deep breath and jumped into the car as it continued to steadily roll. A strong arm reached out as quickly as lightening and took her forearm.

They made eye contact.

Bella nearly lost her breath as his golden eyes bore into her soul so intensely. It wasn't until he pulled her into her seat that she came to her senses. This wouldn't be the last time his gaze managed to hypnotize her.

He was the first to break eye contact. He gently bore down on the clutch and slipped the car into first gear. He steadily increased the speed as he rounded the corner. There were too many people around to watch. It was best to not draw attention to a revved up motor.

As they turned around the corner the she turned towards him.

"I missed you, Edward" she whispered as she moved on top of his lap. She was tired of waiting. She was tired of being told 'no.'

Bella leaned down and kissed his lips softly, feeling his hands sliding up and down her back, she pushed her breasts against his well toned chest as they kissed each other with a raw hunger.

Playful biting her lip before he retreated he saw her pouting at him and smirked. She moved back on the seat next to him as he shifted into fourth gear. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched her sigh and look out the winder. Something else besides him was clearly on her mind.

"How's your father" he asked, not really caring.

A heavy sigh left her lips and she just nodded at him. Oh how upset her mother would be if she knew her daughter was not at home and had not left a note before leaving. She bit her lip. There was no need of these thoughts. She was with Edward now. Edward…

Bella turned her head and let her brown eyes roam hungrily over his body, ending at his pants. "Have you missed me?" she asked curiously.

Edward glanced at her as they drove onto the highway. He simply nodded at him.

"Where are we going?" He may have interest in her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be annoying.

"Ed-"

"You'll see" he interrupted.

They remained in silence for the next thirty minutes as she shot him playful glances, glances he tried to ignore. He needed to drive, needed to concentrate on the road, needed to push down on the accelerator. Edward briefly turned his head to the right to scan a blur of a green sigh. They were headed in the right direction, only a few miles left. Bella took this moment of distraction to sit back on his lap.

He placed both hands back on the wheel, boxing her in. A light on the road gave them a few seconds to look at each other before they were surrounded by the darkness again.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, as his gaze shifted from the road to her. "Bella." he whispered as he saw the glint of lust in her eyes.

A playful grin was on her face and she brushed her lips against his ears, whispering, "Don't you want me? _Now_." she breathed out the last word.

Edward kissed her hard, pushing his hips more to rub his erection against her inner thigh. She moaned at the feel of his erection and slipped her hands out of his shirt, starting to unbutton his pants. He groaned as she handled him, moving slowly up and down his length.

Ending at his tip she let her finger slide over it, sliding back down and continued to do this.

His eyes flashed towards the road, trying to regain focus, but his mind was fogged with her pleasurable actions. Bella continued to torture him, not picking up the pace and he started to get enough of it. One hand clamped around hers, moving them faster up and down his length.

He glanced at the girl as she watched in awe. Edward chuckled and caught her attention, her eyes slightly wide. Edward felt his release and leaned his head back, wanting to close his eyes. But alas they were in a car going over 65. Bella looked down at the white cum on her hand and brought her index finger to her mouth.

Her tongue darted out to lick his seed off her finger as she playfully looked at him. He stepped on the break and pulled off to the side. They were going down a dirt road.

When the Volvo came to a stop Bella looked out the driver's side window. It was most definitely nighttime now, and they were most definitely parked beside the old abandoned railway that passed through the outskirts of Forks. He pulled out the keys and let them drop. They stared at each other for a while before she smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

He continued to stare at her with such intensity that his eyes were known for and watched her sigh. "I missed you too..." He slightly smirked at seeing her turn to sit back on her side.

Without missing a beat he gracefully slipped into the back, pulling her back along with him.

He kissed her hard, melding their lips together. Bella moaned softly and felt his tongue swipe over her lips before entering her mouth and entwining their tongues. For as long as she can remember she's wanted him. Every time they came close he always declined.

But now he would give her what she always wanted.

His hands slid over her shoulders, letting the jacket fall off her shoulders. His hands continued to slide to her back, ripping her shirt off. He attacked her nipples through the white lacy bra she was wearing.

Bella mewled in pleasure at feeling his warm tongue. Her head rolled backwards, holding onto the seat. She grinned. She was in _his_ lap in _his_ car. This is what she's always dreamed out.

Edward groaned softly as he gentle bit her right nipple. His left hand massaged her left breast as he continued to suck her nipple. A wandering hand ended under her skirt and moved slowly up to her clothed core.

Feeling his fingers touch her softly she moaned and buckled her hips to the source of the pleasure, wanting more. He left her nipple and trailed hot wet kisses upwards to her neck and took her ear lobe in his mouth.

His fingers finally started to move against her core. Bella let out a growl of frustration. She wanted to rip away her panties, to feel his fingers against her, she moaned again as he probed his finger against her entrance.

"Edward…" she whispered as he scrapped his teeth against her lobe. His hand slowly retreated making her whimper in disappointment. His other hand slid upwards until it found the hem of her panties and pulled them down.

His fingers found her wet folds and her bud, slowly one finger entered her making her gasp in surprise. She began to shake. Her tight walls pushed against his fingers, and she looked with wide eyes at him, fear and lust clouding together.

He leaned forwards, kissing her collarbone, "Shh…" his index finger played with her bud, trying to calm her down as another wave of pleasure ranked down her spine.

Bella arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. Another finger entered her and she wound her arms tightly around Edward's neck. He nipped her neck as his fingers moved back out, stretching her.

She gasped again, moving in time with his hands as they started to move faster, she moaned his name and closed her eyes on a moment when she felt herself reaching for something.

"Edward" she screamed his name as her climax hit her, arching her chest more against him as her tight walls tightened more around his two fingers.

Bella panted for air, feeling his fingers leave her she watched trough half lidded eyes at him. She blushed as he began to suck on his fingers.

He smirked at her and she averted her eyes from him, pouting and blushing at the same time. He softly kissed her cheek and turned her head, locking lips.

She broke the contact and stubbornly turned her head again. Edward chuckled at her stubbornness. "Bella" he whispered huskily in her ear, making her faintly mewl.

He smirked and licked her neck. His erection wanted freedom and he wanted to feel those tight walls surrounding his member.

Bella watched his hands drift down and unzip his pants. She had seen him before, hell, she had just jerked him off. But, she was afraid of what would come next...

Edward placed his hands on her hips, pulling her slightly up to fit the tip of his erection against her entrance. She bit her lip and he felt her tremble slightly.

"Relax" he said as he looked up in her eyes, her cheeks red, her lips puffy, her hands shaking on his shoulders. Edward slowly let his member sink in and heard a yelp come from her petal lips.

He met up with her barrier and groaned at the feel of her tight walls. Her nails dug into his shoulders. "E-Edward." She whispered as she pushed herself against his chest.

He waited a few moments before he would break her barrier, letting her tight walls get used to his invasion. Though, he was slowly losing the battle. Her walls pushed against his members, trying to constrict him.

He looked up at her, seeing her lips tremble and her chocolate brown eyes looking at him. Then, he pushed all the way in, breaking her barrier. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

A painful scream tore from her lips and she closed her eyes tightly. Edward groaned at the feel of her tight walls pound wildly against his member. He held her, trying to keep himself in control as he tried to comfort her.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. A sigh left her lips as she got used to his length, her shaky hands left his shoulders and slid in his hair, massaging his scalp as she pulled his face towards her, kissing him.

His hands pulled her slightly up. He then let her fall back down his member, she gasped into his mouth. Bella wanted to break the kiss but he wouldn't let her as he pushed his lips more firmly against hers.

Tilting her back up, he pushed her down his length. A throaty moan escaped her and she closed her eyes. This time she tilted her hips, and let him ram his member in her with a hard force.

Her hands were positioned against the roof as she moved up, his hands tilting her up and ramming back in. This pace repeated itself, slow and hard. Edward grunted her walls started to tighten around him once more.

"Ah… Edward..." she moaned as she slammed back down onto his hips. What caught Edward's attention weren't the moans that slipped off her lips, but her breasts, her nipples.

He leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking eagerly on it as he continued to slam himself in her.

Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her arms once more around his neck; she was reaching that wonderful feeling again. The feeling only he could give. She gasped as he rammed harder into her entrance.

Her walls tightened more and more around him, making him groan. Bella cried out his names, it hit her; it hit her hard and strong. Edward grunted and felt his release as well.

Bella went limp in his arms. After a few moments she sat back up and smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

Edward gave a little sigh and the corners of his mouth quirked.

She began to nuzzle his neck when he felt her stiffen. "What was that!?" she whispered. There was a bit of panic in her voice.

"What?" He gazed into her bewildered eyes. He could feel the panic rising within her body.

"That noise! Didn't you hear that crunching noise?" Bella was frozen within his arms.

"Read too many ghost stories, did we now?" He chuckled as he kissed her neck tenderly.

Bella turned her head in the direction of the noise, her eyes widened "That's my dad!" she screamed, making him know it was indeed her inside the car with the fogged up mirrors.

She quickly pulled her t shirt over her head as she scrambled to the front seat. Edward was already next to her, shirt button and pants zipped up. He reached for the ignition but the keys weren't there. They must've feel to the floor while they were switching up positions.

"Well at least you've had practice with being pulled over." Bella stared straight ahead as she tried to make light of the situation. She was white as a ghost.

"Not with a cop like your dad." He ran his right hand through his hair. 'How can I explain to him that it's her lips that I've been kissing…'

The Volvo was suddenly flooded with light as the tip of a flashlight tapped on the window next to Edward.

%%%

I'll give my pancreas to whoever _gets_ this.

**EDIT**

I already handed over my pancreas to the first person who _got it_. Please stop leaving reviews asking for my pancreas because you _got it_.

Oh, and please stop putting this story on alert. There will be no more chapters. This is a one-shot people.


End file.
